Princess Luna's Story
by Moonlet Nerd
Summary: Sure you all know how Celestia trapped Nightmare Moon after she wouldn't lower the moon, but do you know what happened to Nightmare while imprisoned? Find out here,
1. Chapter 1

_**Mare of The Moon A/N: This isn't the original story from the very first episode. Also, unfortunate disclaimer: I do not own anypony except for my made up characters...**_

_**Lexi: Like me.**_

_**Silver Star: And me.**_

_**Mare of The Moon: Enough! On with the story... (BTW, major pegasister right here.)**_

* * *

_"Gather around little ponies," Princess Twilight Sparkle began. Shed stayed in Ponyville even though she was now an Allicorn and belonged in Canterlot. _

_She was telling her friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Spike, and Apple Jack a story at their slumber party. It was the tale of Princess Luna, during that time known as Nightmare Moon._

_"Remember, this is not a tale for foals. Every bit was told to me by Princess Luna herself and this is a true story."_

_"It all started as the story you were all told at one point or another."_

"Princess Celestia was princess of the sun. Every morning she would use her magic horn and rise the sun. Princess Luna was princess of the moon. Every evening when the sun went down, she would use her magic and rise the moon."

_Rainbow Dash yawned, "We've all heard this story!" _

_Apple Jack snapped at her. "Be polite Rainbow Dash, it ties in with the story."_

_"Anyway," Twilight said, "On with the story."_

"Every evening Luna grew more envious. Ponies played and had fun everyday in her sisters sun's rays but slept and ignored her beautiful night."

"One night she changed. She became Nightmare Moon. She refused to lower the moon and make way for the sun. She swore to cloud Equestria in eternal night. Princess Celestia had to use the Six Elements of Harmony and trap Nightmare Moon in the moon and so she became Mare of The Moon."

"Celestia raised the sun and moon alone and balance had been in harmony since. Except, Nightmare Moon swore that on the One Hundredth Summer Sun Festival, the stars would aid in her escape."

_"We all now what happened next so let's rewind to when she was put in the moon." Twilight spoke up looking at Spike_ _hidden behind a pillow._

"The air glimmered around Nightmare Moon as she stood surrounded by the Elements of Harmony. 'No!' She screamed. 'You can't do this!'"

"Princess Celestias grim face was lit up by the moon. 'I can and I must. I am so sorry dear sister.'"

"'Nooooo!' Nightmare Moon screamed as she shimmered and was sent to the moon and appeared imprinted on the moon itself.'

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed. This is only Chapter One remember! Please PM me with ideas and such. PM Me if you would like to be in the story. I need two ponies and two humans so send me a description of yours and I may choose it! ~Mare of The Moon and Silver Star_**

**_Yay bronies and pegasisters!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All rights go to Hasbro except for Silver Star and review and/or PM me with a character you made up with full description please! ~Mare of The Moon**_

* * *

_Spike came out of the kitchen to the circle of six ponies with chocolate popcorn. "Recipe curtesy of the Cute Mark Crusaders." He passes them out to everyone and Rarity gushes._

_"How cute!" She takes a piece and squeals. "Delicious too!"_

_"Thank you, Spike." Twilight Sparkle says and takes a bag. "Now where were we?"_

_"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie Pie raises her hoof._

_"Yes?" Twilght asked_

_"We were at the part where Nightmare Moon gets sucked into the moon!" Pinkie squeals._

_"Thank you." Twilght answers. "Now lets continue."_

"Nightmare Moon blacked out and when she awoke, she was in a stable stall. There was a beautiful silver pegasus standing over her."

"Who. Are. You?" The mare asked. Nightmare Moon stood up and realized shed shrunken. She was Luna again!

"I am Princess Luna of Equestria." She responded loud and clearly.

"What are you? I've never seen a Pegasus with a horn before." She asked.

"Its because Im an Allicorn." Luna said impatiently. "Who are you?"

The Pegasus stood tall and Luna got up shakily. "I'm Silver Star. Best flyer in West Creek Stables."

"Stables?!" Luna screamed.

"Shhhh." Silver Star shoved her hoof over Luna's mouth. "Only Lexi knows we can talk."

"Lexi-?" Luna started to ask question but then a human girl walked in with a saddle.

"Silver Star! Oh Silver Star!" She yelled.

Silver Star turned around and I saw her cutie mark. Six silver stars forming a diamond shape. The girl walked over. She had a red mane and emerald green eyes.

She walked over and saw me. "Holy cow! Its an allicorn!"


End file.
